Just to Satisfy CrazyHorseGirl
by Bebopcowgirl222
Summary: Alright, I wasn't planning on posting this but I did. Its pointless DN Fluff (whatelse?) and there's a small shadow of a plot in there somewhere. Anyway One shot. No Flames Please


Just to Satisfy Crazy Horse Girl.  
  
The point of this absolutely plot-less fluff is to get Crazy Horse Girl to leave me alone.  
  
Anyway, there's a small, little, itsy bitsy, tiny plot in this mess. I'm not sure if it's worth much, but its there. Oh, and I put Dragonfly in, if you've read any of Song of the Dragonfly, you'll know who she is and why she has a vespa. ***  
  
Daine lay contentedly in Numair's arms, his gentle breathing stirring her hair. He hugged her protectively when a knock erupted on the door even though he was asleep. Alanna poked her head in and immediately pulled it back. "Daine, I need to speak with you. Let Numair sleep." She hissed. ***  
  
Daine looked at George and Alanna. Both had mournful looks on their faces.  
  
"Why? Why would anyone target me?"  
  
"Because, you have powers. Anyone with influence and power is going to be targeted in some way or another." Alanna stated.  
  
"Oh gods. Are these people powerful?"  
  
"Yes. If they are all together, they'll be a match for even Numair." George said sadly.  
  
Daine bit her lip, thinking hard. Numair had been with her since she had returned from the Divine Realms. He would defend her with his last breath, and she couldn't let that happen. Never, could she let him get hurt.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"I do not know. There's only one place that you could possibly get help from."  
  
"You aren't seriously saying I should go to Carthak are you?"  
  
"Dragonfly will help you, if you leave tonight and take Numair."  
  
"No. I will not drag Numair into this. He can't know. He'll come looking for me and, and, oh gods I'm afraid he could get himself killed."  
  
"You can't take them on your own Daine! Be reasonable." Alanna yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"I'll leave tonight, I'll go to Carthak, but I will not take Numair."  
  
"Daine please, Numair would want you to tell him!" George pleaded.  
  
"No, and if either of you tell him, I'll never come back." She stormed out of Alanna's study and into her own room. She grabbed her bag and threw some clothes in. Tears streaming down her face, she ran out to the docks and snuck onto a ship, bound for Carthak. She would get help from Dragonfly and destroy whoever was targeting her. She would then stay in Carthak. Numair was always targeted by someone, but the people who did were foolish and once they realized how powerful he was, they left him alone. Daine wasn't like that.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Daine arrived in Carthak. She was not exactly well known to anyone there, but to Kaddar, Emperor, and Dragonfly, Empress. Dragonfly had been crowned two months ago, on her 20th birthday.  
  
Daine wandered the dock, looking for a cabbie to take her to the palace. She found one and she thought as she rushed along the cobblestone roads. Why would someone target me? Its thanks to them that I had to leave my husband, was that the point?  
  
"We're 'ere mum'"  
  
"Thank you, here" she handed him the copper pieces.  
  
She looked up at the magnificent palace that was home to one of Daine's best friends. Tiffany. She looked at the gold molding and marble pillars, and thought of how funny it was that the last time she had seen this structure, it had ended in disaster. She walked inside.  
  
"I must speak with her majesty. Its urgent that I procure her help."  
  
"Sorry, but I have to have confirmation from her majesty that she knows you before I can get an audience for you." A tall, lean man sat at a desk, scribbling something and looking down his long nose at Daine.  
  
"Please! If you tell her that Daine is here she'll see me! Please?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Daine watched as the man strode to an open door and disappeared behind a tapestry. She grabbed her bag and snuck down the corridor, changing into a mouse after she stowed her bag in a closet and putting one of Dragonfly's spelled shirts on. She crept down corridor after corridor until she found a large wooden door with the royal insigne of a crowned dragonfly.  
  
She changed into a cat and slipped in, slipped past the guards and into what looked to be a sitting room. Dragonfly was sitting neatly on a chez lounge, a book in her lap. Daine went back to her human form.  
  
Dragonfly looked up. "Daine? What.What on earth are you doing here?" Her blue eyes flashing lime green momentarily. "I'm the target of an assassination! Alanna sent me here to get help."  
  
"Where's tall, dark and creepy?"  
  
"I didn't tell Numair where I was going. I didn't want him to get hurt. You're the only one who can fight these people and have a chance!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM???!!! HE'S GOING TO BE A FRICKEN BASKETCASE!!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Daine said, tears leaking down her face, "I just can't bare to see him hurt on my behalf!"  
  
Dragonfly put her head in her hands, whispy silk billowing around her well formed chest and legs. Her sash, a light blue cream flattered her, and the lime of the dress itself was ment to enhance her necklace. "Right, okay. Wonderful. Well, first thing's first. I'll get you guest room for you to stay in until I can get a ship to take us over to Tortall and then we'll wing it."  
  
"Okay." Dragonfly motioned to a slave to take Daine to some rooms bordering her own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dragonfly managed to procure a ship and they were gone before Kaddar was awake.  
  
"You fuss at me for leaving Numair without a note! You just left Kaddar without telling anyone!"  
  
"I do it all the time." She waved the reprimand off.  
  
They arrived in Port Cayan a few days later, under the cover of darkness. They crept out and into the deserted streets. Dragonfly made a motion with her hands, and a symbol appeared in the air, it glowed momentarily before disappearing.  
  
"Come on. There were some powerful mages about a days ride north of here." Daine nodded and changed into an eagle. Dragonfly took the guise of a scarlet macaw.  
  
"Way to blend in!"  
  
"Hey, do you want help or not?"  
  
They then flew off, Dragonfly making visibility possible by lighting her talons with lime fire. They flew off toward where Dragonfly pointed, a small encampment near the outskirts of a town called Geva. When they swooped in for a closer look, Daine's heart skipped a beat. Numair sat tied to a wagon. He looked unconscious.  
  
Without thinking, Daine dove down to the encampment, shrieking like a banshee. One of the mages shot a scarlet stream of fire at her and missed. He shot again, and he was luckier this time. Daine ran into it head on and plummeted to a stone shelf over looking the encampment.  
  
"Moron." Dragonfly muttered. She then called Tigress to her. Tigress had gotten on the bad side of a hurrok and was now currently a winged horse, a Pegasus.  
  
Dragonfly then dove as well, switching to a Merlin as she went. She dodged the bolts that were shot at her easily. She was about ten feet from the ground when she changed into human form.  
  
"Hello gents! Nice evening. Or it was nice until you hit Daine over there. So now I'm going to free her husband and proceed to turn you all into rotting piles of flesh. Any questions?" She said as she changed into a panther and bolted over to Numair. With one mighty swipe he was free, and awake, and angry.  
  
"How does half each sound?" Dragonfly asked.  
  
" Sounds Good to me!" Numair said as black fire formed a shield from which black lightning began decimating the numbers. Dragonfly changed into a tiger and began to pounce onto various individuals randomly as they dodged Numair.  
  
The battle was over in a matter of minutes. When all of the mages were dead, Numair rushed up the rock face to where Daine had fallen. She was laying unconsciously on a sloping area. She had lost hold of her bird form, and was now totally naked. This bothered neither Numair or Dragonfly. Numair had undoubtedly seen Daine like this on countless occasions, and Dragonfly wasn't exactly male.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Numair asked in dismay.  
  
"I think that they nailed her with an immobilizing charm. I don't even have enough gift to get rid of one of those. Casting them is easy, the antidote takes forever and a lot of gift. The only thing we can do is hope that it wears off." "You can touch her. It can't hurt her anymore than she already is." Dragonfly added.  
  
Numair carefully lifted her limp body. He pulled his cloak off and wrapped her in it, like a baby.  
  
It was then that Tigress came swooping gracefully to land neatly on the rock. "Tigress, I want you to carry Daine and Numair to Corus."  
  
"Wait, how will you get back?"  
  
"I have my ways." Dragonfly smiled wryly as a loud whir erupted from the brush, and a lime green and electric blue vespa came into view. Numair just shook his head and mounted Tigress.  
  
'you had to make me take him!' the horse muttered.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Daine woke abruptly. As she struggled to accustom her eyes to the darkness, she realized she was in her room in Corus. She tried to sit up, and a wave of intense pain swept over her. She cried out and fell back to the bed.  
  
Alanna came running into the room, her face concerned. "You're alive! You're alive! Oh Daine you're alive! You tried to sit up didn't you?"  
  
Daine nodded.  
  
"Well now you know better. I don't know how long the pain will last. If what Dragonfly said is true, it should go away in a week or so."  
  
"Where's Kit and Zek?"  
  
"Kitten went with Tkaa to visit her grandparents, and Zek went to Carthak for mating season."  
  
"Is Numair alright?"  
  
"He's fine. Now that you mention it, I think he'll be wantin' to hear from you." Alanna turned and yelled out the door to the study. Daine immediately heard the sound of bare feet slapping the floor and doors opening. He appeared in the doorway a moment later and rushed to her side. He was dressed only in breeches.  
  
"Daine are you alright dearest?"  
  
"Besides a lot of pain, I'm alright." He looked immediately happier, his hand gently brushing a stray curl from her face. Alanna had disappeared.  
  
Numair walked over to the bureau and grabbed two red pills and a glass of water. "Here, Dragonfly said these will help with the pain." He carefully propped her up, his arm supporting her back, as he popped the pills into her mouth. She swallowed them and he pressed the glass to her lips. She drank the whole thing before settling back down into the pillows. It was then she realized she didn't have a night shift on. She pulled the covers up and blushed.  
  
"It's alright Daine. Well, those pills should put you out. So I'll go get to sleep as well."  
  
"No, Numair. This is your bed and I demand you come and sleep in it." Daine smiled tenderly. He smiled back and stripped off his breeches as he slid in next to her. He held her, carefully trying not to jostle her too much. She finally slipped into a heavy, dreamless sleep. Chapter 4: One Last Fluff Chapter, Plus Dragonfly's Return Home  
  
A week later, Daine was up and walking. The spell had worn off nicely and this satisfied Dragonfly, Kaddar arrived with a ship about three days later to pick up his wayward wife. She stood on deck and waved goodbye as the ship sailed from the harbor.  
  
She never would realize that in a little under three months, Kaddar would be dead, Daine and Numair missing, Jon dying, and the entire fate of the world in her hands. But enough about that.  
  
Daine leaned against Numair's strong chest, her hair whipping in the wind. Numair leaned down and kissed her on the lips as they watched the Empress sail away. They walked back to their rooms after the ship disappeared on the horizon. Numair left Daine for a moment while she changed for bed, when he came back, he found her wearing only a thin robe and a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Numair moaned inwardly, this was too much. They fell back into bed, Numair's breeches and Daine's robe discarded carelessly on a large armchair. 


End file.
